Fighter
by moonfan4eva
Summary: "Medic! I need a medic in here!" Spencer shouted. Sam and Spike paced back and forth, Spike shouting curses in Italian. Sam bit his index finger, trying his best not to attack the man who did it. Her weak voice insisted, "I'm fine." But they knew. They knew better; especially Sam. She wasn't okay. She never was. Jules/Sam, Spencer/OC.
1. Lockdown

**Fighter**

**_Okay, this is my first _**Criminal Minds **_and _**Flashpoint**_ crossover, and I hope you guys like it!_**

**Disclaimer: Nope. (Cue sad face.)**

* * *

_"Medic! I need a medic in here!" Spencer shouted. Sam and Spike paced back forth, Spike shouting curses in Italian. Sam bit his index finger, trying his best not to attack the man who did it. Over the coms, he heard Jules crying and Ed and Sarge talking. "Where's my medic?" Spencer barked._

_"I'm fine," her weak voice insisted. But they knew. They knew better; especially Sam. She wasn't okay. She never was._

**_3 DAYS EARLIER…_**

* * *

"You got your cell phone?"

"Yes, Sam," I said, rolling my eyes. I loved my uncle, but sometimes he can be a bit much.

"And you'll call me if something happens?" He insisted.

"Yes, Sam," I repeated. Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Tori, if you say that one more time…"

"Yes, Sam," I said with a smirk. Sam grinned.

"That's it!" With a squeal, I dropped my back pack and ran around the apartment. Sam chased me around. Finally he grabbed me and began tickling me. I shrieked and giggled and laughed. Finally, Sam stopped, and I gulped air down.

"C'mon, Tori. You're gonna be late." I frowned.

"Why can't I come to work with you?" I asked. Sam sighed, ruffling my hair. I groaned, picking up my back pack.

"Maybe tomorrow, Tori. I know Spike would love to see his best friend again," Sam said, trying to cheer me up. I sighed, not really believing it.

"It's the first day of school. It's okay if I miss it. I promise I'll go tomorrow, but I can't go today. Please, Sammy, please?" I begged. Sam frowned.

"Tori, you know—"

"I know. It depends on the case to help," I interrupted. Sam gave me a sad smile.

"Tomorrow, kiddo. I promise." I knew there was no use in arguing with him, so I just plugged my headphones in and blared my music. Sam didn't like my music, but he let me listen to it. For that, I was grateful. Without my music, I'd have a panic attack. And I know, because it's happened before. I got grounded, Sam took my iPod away, and I had panic attack, so now he only takes away the television. Sam practically dragged me to his car. I got in and buckled myself in. I looked out the window, tracing patterns in the condensation before wiping them away. Suddenly, Perfect Weapon ended and Gold came on. I smiled slightly, then the school came into view, and the smile vanished immediately. In my ears, Britt Nicole sang, "_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world. Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold…_"

Sam tugged one of the headphones out. "I've been tapping you on the shoulder for minutes, now. Are you okay, Tori? Are you sick?" Sam stretched a hand out to check my forehead. I swatted it away, forcing a smile.

"No, Sam, I'm not sick. I promise. I'm fine, just… Just a little nervous," I lied. Sam eyed me, but eventually dropped it. I opened the car door, but Sam reached over, pulling it shut. "I thought you _wanted_ me to go to school, Sam," I said, shaking my head.

"Tori, I'm not a good profiler, but I can— and will— call Spencer, if that's what it takes." I sighed. Spencer and I were very close, and I kind of liked him, and I think Sam knew that.

"I'm _fine_, Sam. I promise. And if you don't let me out know, you're officially going to be late for work," I reminded him. Sam sighed.

"Okay. But you promise to call me if something happens?" I nodded, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise. Bye, Sam. I love you," I said, getting out of the car.

"Love you, too," Sam said, still eyeing me. I closed the door, and he stayed there for a while. _Work_, I mouthed to him. He nodded, and drove off. I hoped he wouldn't call Spencer. He had enough to worry about. Almost as much as Sam.

Slowly walking into the school, I tried my best to hide my headphones. No doubt someone would judge me because of my music. I turned down the song that was on, Red Sam. I loved the beginning, so I usually put it on repeat, like now. _Here I stand, empty hands… Wishing my wrists were bleeding, to stop the pain from the beatings, and…_ Ah, Flyleaf. They're perfect. I passed some of those Barbies, and they glared at me, especially my band shirt. I glared right back. If they hated on Black Veil Brides, I'd take them down. It's happened before. They rolled their eyes, and I walked away, trying to find my locker. _227… 228… 229… 230._ "Here we go," I mumbled, twisting the combination. I patted my pocket, making sure my cell phone was there. I put some of my textbooks in there, and kept the ones I needed. I headed towards my first class; History. I didn't really like History, but it's necessary that I take it. I walked in, taking a seat in the back.

Someone sat next to me. "Hey," he said. "I'm Aidan. I noticed you like BVB." He pointed at my shirt.

"Yeah. And I noticed you like SWS (Sleeping With Sirens)." I pointed at his shirt.

"I think we'll get along great," Aidan said, grinning. "What's your name, Sweetheart?"

I scowled at Aidan. "I'm not your sweetheart, and I'm not telling you. You can find out for yourself." He grinned again, flipping his bangs to the side. The teacher, Mrs. Green, introduced herself, and we had a get-to-know-you activity. You make a poster, one side has lies and the other has truths. People go around and guess which the truth is and which the lie is. I made mine on dark blue poster with black Sharpie. I barely finished a sentence, when someone's voice came over the intercom: _Students, you have five minutes to hide. Or I'll come looking for you._ I'm guessing that's not the principal.

One of the Queen Bees screamed. I quickly shushed her. "I know what to do in these situations, trust me," I said quietly.

"Why?" She sneered. "You're the one who does them?"

"Newsflash, Barbie, my uncle's a cop," I snarled. She shrank back. "Everyone under the desks."

"But he said to hide," Aidan protested.

"Do you really want to listen to a psychotic killer? Or do you wanna listen to me?"

"You," Aidan agreed. I nodded. Everyone— including me— scurried under our desks. Soon, there was a knock on the door.

"Where's the teacher? Teacher, open up!" The subject growled. Mrs. Green scrambled to the door, and then glanced at me. I nodded. She opened the door. The subject stumbled in.

"Where's the student?" He asked; gun aimed at her.

"Wha-what student?" I quickly scrambled up from under my desk.

He turned his gun to me. I spread my arms, palms outwards, gesturing I had nothing on me. "Sir, all she wants to know is what you were talking about," I reasoned, remembering what Ed told me. He'd told me how to negotiate in case I need something from Sam. Also in case of this situation.

"I want one student from this classroom," he clarified.

"Why? Why do you need one student? Why do you need _any_ students? What you're doing is irrational, sir. And I think you know that." For a split second, he looked like he might leave, but then he growled.

"I'll take you then, Ms. Reasonable," he sneered. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out. I looked back at Mrs. Green. _I'll be fine_, I mouthed. She nodded. He shoved me in a room and I stumbled inside. He locked the door as he left. Quickly, I got my phone out and dialed Sam's number.

After two seconds, Sam answered. "Tori? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Sam, do you have a hot call?"

"No… Why?"

"Well, you have one now. Some guy came in and locked my school down. He took me out of my classroom and locked me in the janitor's closet. He left, but… Sam, he's got a gun. And he won't let me leave the closet." The door handle jiggled and I yelped. "He's back!" I whispered. "I got to go, but, please come quickly." I swallowed. "Sam, I'm scared."

"I'll get the team. We'll be there soon," Sam said, just as the door opened.

"Hey, what're you doing?!"

"Nothing!" I yelped. _Bang, bang._

"Tori?" Sam shouted from the phone. "Tori?" I clutched my arm, doing my best not to scream. Tears trickled down my face. The subject picked up the phone.

"_Tori_ is no longer talking to you," he said, snapping the phone shut. Then he looked at me, the gun right at my face. I whimpered, more afraid then I'd ever been in my life. "Well, Tori, it looks like you've made a _big_ mistake."

I heard the unmistakable sound of the gun being locked and loaded.

* * *

**_What do you guys think? Keep or kill? Ya like? Hehe…_**

**_~Moonfan4eva_**


	2. Pressure

**Chapter Two: Pressure**

**_I hope you guys liked chapter one! And chapter two! :)_**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

Recap:

_"Sam, I'm scared."_

_"I'll get the team. We'll be there soon," Sam said, just as the door opened._

_"Hey, what're you doing?!"_

_"Nothing!" I yelped. Bang, bang._

_"Tori?" Sam shouted from the phone. "Tori?" I clutched my arm, doing my best not to scream. Tears trickled down my face. The subject picked up the phone._

_"Tori is no longer talking to you," he said, snapping the phone shut. Then he looked at me, the gun right at my face. I whimpered, more afraid then I'd ever been in my life. "Well, Tori, it looks like you've made a big mistake."_

_I heard the unmistakable sound of the gun being locked and loaded._

* * *

Sam was about ready to kill the guy who kidnapped his niece. Well, she was practically his sister, but she wasn't. Sam snapped his phone shut. He turned to the team. _Sam, I'm scared… I'm scared…_ Her words bounced around in his head. Tori was hardly _ever_ scared. That was pretty much the only thing she prided herself in. Jules eyed him.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Sarge asked.

"It's Tori," Sam said, his voice cracking. Spike tensed.

"Is it that Betsy girl again?" Spike asked, ready to snipe the girl.

Sam shook his head. "It's _Bethany_, Spike. And someone dragged her out of her classroom, locked her in a janitor's closet, and… and possibly shot her."

"Looks like we got a hot call," Ed said. With Sarge reminding them to keep the peace, they got geared up. Sam and Spike went in one van, Jules and Ed in another, and Wordy and Sarge in the last. Sam let Spike drive, because he knew he'd go over the speed limit. Sam hardly listened to Sarge. All he could think about was Tori. He should've listened to her, brought her to the SRU with him. Why did he let her go? Spike glanced at him.

"Sam, this is not your fault," Sarge said from over the headset. Sam sighed.

"I know," he admitted. Though he felt extremely guilty, he couldn't let his team down. He had to help save Tori. And Spencer could help. He was a profiler, was he not? He could help, and maybe even get this guy to hand her over faster. And Spencer was already coming over. Sam smiled and flipped open his phone, dialing Spencer. After a few rings, he answered.

"Yes?"

"Spencer, you know where Tori's school is, right?"

"Yes…?"

"Meet us there," was all Sam said before hanging up. Spike glanced at him, but didn't say anything.

**_Meanwhile…_**

* * *

I took a shaky breath, trying to ignore the pain in my arm. I looked around, hoping he wasn't lurking in the shadows. He wasn't. I inched forward, trying to reach my phone. I don't know if he meant to drop it, or it slipped out of his hand; either way, I was just grateful. I reached it, inched backwards and hid it in my back pocket, wincing and trying not to cry out when the fabric scratched my wound. Tears leaked out of my eyes, and a choked sob escaped my lips. I knew I should've argued with Sam, made him take me to work… But somebody else would've been stuck here. I wouldn't wish this on anybody, not even Bethany or the Barbie. The door handle jiggled, and he burst in with…

"Aidan?" I gasped out through tears. He gave me a faint smile as the Subject shoved him in next to me. The Subject held out his hand.

"Phone," he growled. "Give it up." Reluctantly, Aidan fished out his phone from his pocket, and several gum wrappers fell out to the floor. I gave another choked sob when he accidentally brushed against my injured arm. Aidan jumped when he saw my wound.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" He asked; his words rushed.

"She's _fine._ She's alive, isn't she?" He growled, and Aidan flinched. He swept out of the room, mumbling to himself. My phone vibrated and I carefully pulled it out.

"Hello?" I whispered, gesturing for Aidan to be quiet.

"Tori? It's Spencer. I'm at your school. Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm fine. Just a small shot in the arm. I'll be fine," I whimpered. "There's another kid here. Aidan, he's in my history class. He's armed and dangerous, and trying to keep the kids in the classroom. You guys better catch him, or somebody else is gonna get hurt. I kind of stole my phone from him. So don't call a lot. I gotta go, Spence," I whispered, hanging up.

"Wait—" _Beep_. I hid the phone under my thigh. Aidan looked at me.

"You're friends with _the _Spencer Reid?"

"How do you know who that was?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. I winced. Stupid arm.

"I attended one of his seminars. I know his voice." I blinked.

"Really?" I whispered.

Aidan nodded, wide-eyed. "How do you know him?"

"Um…" I flinched, trying not to replay the memory. "Long story," I decided. Aidan nodded.

"So, I never did get your name." I decided it was fair enough to tell him, since I knew his name and he didn't know mine.

"Victoria. But if you call me that, I will hurt you or possibly kill you." Aidan smiled.

"I'm gonna call you Vicky. Because your threats remind me of the evil babysitter in The Fairly OddParents." I giggled, then cried out. Between Aidan and being scared, I'd almost forgotten that I'd been shot. Now, as my arm brushed against the rough outer fabric of my shirt, I cried out again. Aidan jumped.

"Are you okay, Vicky? What happened? Is it your arm?" Aidan rushed out the words, as if he would forget them if they didn't come out quick enough. I grit my teeth.

"I'm fine. Just… Just a little scratch." He eyed me, obviously not believing it, but let it go. I didn't want to start crying again. Crying was something you don't do in front of people. Especially guys who think you're tougher than them. At least, that's what my father told me before he died. I shuddered, not wanting to think about That Day. It was unspeakable. Not even Sam knew it. Spencer and Spike… They had no idea. To them, it was a car accident. To me, it was completely different. I winced. My arm wasn't helping this situation.

The door banged open.

"Thanks for calling the police, _Tori_," the Subject snarled. "Now they're looking for me. But lucky for me, I have him." He pointed to Aidan, who sat, there, gaping. The Subject grabbed him, pulled him up, whispered something harshly in his ear, and then pushed him out of the closet. He indicated for me to stand up, rather impatiently. When he turned around, Aidan was still there. He smacked him, then pushed him forward. Aidan glanced at me, mouthed, _it'll be okay_ with a small smile and ran off. I stifled a sob. Aidan left, and I didn't want him to. "Oh, shut _up_!" He shouted, smacking me in the face. I flinched. "You little—" he was cut off by the door opening. He grabbed me by the arm, the injured one, and I cried out and screamed as he dragged me away.

We broke out of the back door of the school, and he shoved me in a van, binding and gagging me with duct tape. I thrashed and shifted my weight, trying to break the bonds, but the stupid duct tape was unbreakable.

**_Meanwhile…_**

* * *

Aidan ran out of the school, towards the officers. He wasn't sure who this Sam guy was, but he called out, "Sam?" A blonde, muscular guy turned around. A stick thin man with brown hair said something he couldn't hear, and Sam jogged towards Aidan.

"Are you Aidan? What happened to Tori?" Okay, so he knows Vicky…

"Yeah," Aidan said, and then swallowed before continuing. "He said that he was going to keep her for a while and if you really loved her and were smart enough, you'd find her in time."

* * *

**_Huh? Huh? What do you think? Happy reviewers? Or sad reviewers? Or no reviewers at all? Anyways, if you want to see what happens to Tori next, you're gonna have to a) review, or b) wait. :)_**

**_P.S— No, I'm not evil. :)…_**

**_~Moonfan4eva_**


	3. Not Safe

**Not Safe**

* * *

Sam didn't want to yell at the poor kid, but he couldn't help it.

Eventually, Ed and Spike pulled him (or dragged him, whatever you prefer) to the truck, and practically locked him in it. Sam had to physically hold himself down so he wouldn't break the computer. He knew that they were just trying to help him, but he couldn't help it. His niece was scared and probably getting beaten for calling him. Oh, Tori… He'd taught her to be strong, but this… This was different. If she got out of this, she'd probably be scarred for life. Sam didn't want to just sit there while his niece was probably living her worst nightmare; he unlocked the truck and went outside.

"Sam," Greg said, beckoning him over. Sighing, Sam obliged. Walking over to Greg, his teammates shot him sympathy glances. "Is there anything about Tori that could help us track her down?" Sam sighed, trying to think.

"Well, her iPod and phone may have GPS."

"_May_?" Greg asked, eyebrow raised. Sam sighed for the third time that day.

"Her parents," he paused. "They weren't very… _protective_, I guess, of her." Spencer came over, looking a bit nervous.

"Aidan says that Tori was terrified but she kept trying to hide it," he said. Sam raised an eyebrow. "So?" He asked.

"So, Tori may have known the unsub."

"Unsub?" Jules asked, peeking out of the truck.

"Unknown Subject," Spencer informed. Jules nodded, turning to Greg. "His name's Aidan White and he doesn't have a record," she said.

"He gave me a description of the man who took Tori; if you want I can call Garcia?" Spencer questioned. Sam shook his head.

"No," Greg said. "We've got Spike." Spencer nodded and followed Jules into the van. Sam turned to his boss.

"Sarge, we gotta find her as soon as possible," Sam said; a look of nervousness and fear in his eyes.

"Sam, I know she's your niece and all, but—"

"No," Sam interrupted, "she adapts quickly to environments. Her dad was in the military, too."

"So, if he beats her or…" Greg trailed off and Sam nodded.

"She'll think whatever he says is true."

**_Meanwhile…_**

* * *

When I woke up, I couldn't see anything. For a second I thought I was blind, and then my eyes focused on a dim light hanging from the sod roof. I was underground? How did I get here? Why was I here? Who… Who was I? Then a man walked in. He crouched down in front of me, eyeing my face.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked quietly.

"The last thing I remember was… A frying pan?" I said. I wouldn't tell him that I also remembered a name… It started with… S? He sighed.

"I'm sorry about that, sweetheart." I furrowed my brows.

"Who… Who are you?" I asked, crawling backwards.

He smiled, and it sent a chill up my spine. "I'm your new daddy. I adopted you from that 'uncle' of yours."

"Uncle? What's… what's his name?" Is this who I remembered?

"I don't remember." Well, that diminished any hope.

"Can I see him sometime?"

"No!" He shouted, backhanding me. I cried out, holding my cheek. His eyes softened. "Oh, Aly, baby, I'm sorry! You _made_ me do it, Aly!"

"Aly?" I whispered, confused.

"Alyson. Don't you remember? You're Alyson Green. My adoptive daughter," he said happily, stroking my tender cheek. I flinched, and he removed his hand.

"But… What about my uncle?" I whispered, tears leaking from my eyes. "Didn't he love me?" He stroked my cheek again.

"Oh, Aly… He didn't. I'm so sorry. That's why you're here." Something told me he was lying, but I couldn't remember anything to prove it. I just nodded.

"Where _is_ here?" I muttered, looking around the room.

"You're safe here. That's all that matters, isn't it?" Changing the subject… Okay.

"I guess," I said slowly, nodding. He smiled again, and helped me up.

"Aly, this is where you'll be staying. You can only come out when I'm here, understood?" I nodded. "Good. Also, do not try to contact anybody. It's for your own safety." Again, I nodded. He breathed a sigh of relief. He gently kissed my forehead, and then he left, seeming calmer. I sighed, looking around the room. There was a small mattress in the corner, and a desk with a bunch of notebooks on top. Did I like to write? Or draw? Just then, something in my pocket buzzed. Bewildered, I took out a phone from my back pocket. Tentive, I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I whispered hesitantly.

"Hello? Is this Victoria Braddock?" The woman asked on the other end of the phone. Confused, I bit my lip.

"No… This is Alyson. Alyson Green. Who is this?" I whispered; my confusion and fear infused in my voice.

"This is Emily Prentiss, with the BAU. And this is Victoria's phone. Why do you have it, Alyson?" Her voice wasn't accusatory. It was soft, and made me want to spill everything I knew, though very little.

"I—I don't know," I choked out through the sudden tears.

"Okay," Emily said, and I calmed a little. "Alyson, can you tell me this? What do you remember?" The last question was slow and she sounded out each syllable, as if to get in my head: _You have to remember something._

"I… I had an uncle… His name was something that… that started with 'S'. And… I remember a… frying pan. I think I was hit with it," I mumbled. Then, I heard my 'father' yell, "Alyson, I'm coming down with dinner!"

"He's coming. I have to go," I whispered hurriedly into the phone.

"Who? Who's coming? Alyson, please, who is coming?" Emily pleaded.

"My adoptive father." _Beep._ The line was dead. No sooner had I ended it, my 'father' came down with a bowl filled with Craft Macaroni 'N' Cheese. Quickly, while he was distracted with the door, I shoved it back in my pocket.

"Eat up, princess!" He said happily, handing me the plate.

**_At The SRU HQ…_**

* * *

"Thank you, Dr. Reid, for calling your team," Greg said, as the BAU team introduced themselves. Spencer cleared his throat.

"No problem," he said quietly. He stepped back and stood next to Agent Morgan. Agent Prentiss stepped forward.

"What do you know so far about the man who took your niece?" She asked Sam. Sam shut his eyes, and gestured to Spike.

"Um… I'll go get the kid," Spike said, walking to the workout room. "So you have witness?" Agent Morgan asked.

"Yeah, Aidan White," Jules said.

JJ turned to Sam. "Did Victoria have a cell phone?" Sam's eyes flew open.

"Yeah, we never found it. She may have it with her!"

"Who's going to contact her? We may not know how she'll react to Sam's voice," Agent Rossi said. Agent Hotchner nodded.

"Prentiss, I want you to talk to her." The BAU team nodded in agreement, Agent Prentiss a little shocked.

"Okay," she agreed. After a few minutes, they'd set up a device so, in case the unsub picked up, they could hear him, but he couldn't hear them. Dialing Victoria's number, Agent Prentiss waited for someone to pick up.

_"Hello?" _Sam sighed in relief when he heard Victoria's voice.

"Hello? Is this Victoria Braddock?" Prentiss asked.

_"No… This is Alyson. Alyson Green. Who is this?"_ Victoria sounded so confused and so scared, it broke Sam's heart.

"This is Emily Prentiss, with the BAU. And this is Victoria's phone. Why do you have it, Alyson?"

_"I—I don't know,"_ she choked out through the sudden tears. Sam punched the wall next to him, and Dr. Reid flinched.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled. Agent Hotchner glared at him, but he didn't do anything, he just sagged in a chair. His sweet, innocent niece was stuck with that delusional man, and it made him mad. Could the Agent blame Sam?

"Okay," Prentiss said, and she calmed a little. "Alyson, can you tell me this? What do you remember?"

_"I… I had an uncle… His name was something that… that started with 'S'. And… I remember a… frying pan. I think I was hit with it,"_ she mumbled. She remembered him? She remembered part of his name? Sam's heart rate sped up. That S.O.B _hit_ her? And gave her amnesia? Oh, Sam was going to kill him.

Faintly, someone yelled, _"Alyson, I'm coming down with dinner!"_

_"He's coming. I have to go."_

"Who? Who's coming? Alyson, please, who is coming?" Prentiss pleaded.

_"My adoptive father."_ Then the line went dead. Thankfully, Rossi had recorded it, and Morgan sent it to Garcia. A few seconds later, Morgan's phone rang.

"Please, Baby Girl, tell me you got something," he said, putting it on speaker.

"Sorry sugar, something was blocking it. Don't know how she got great reception. So, who is this Spike?"

Morgan laughed. "Garcia, please tell me you did not look up him in the files."

"Alright, I won't tell you." Prentiss smiled, and Jules giggled. Spike entered the room with Aidan, confused at the happy mood.

"What happened? Do I have something in my teeth?" Ed shook his head, smiling.

"Is that the so-called Spike?"

"Yes," Spike said cautiously. He eyed everyone in the room, slightly afraid of the topic. If it was about how he pranked Sam, he could understand that.

"Well my Maple Lover, I bet I can hack into the CIA faster than you."

"Oh, no, Garcia. Not again," Rossi said, smiling slightly. Agent Hotchner shook his head.

"Yeah," Spike agreed, grinning. "I'd _so_ win."

* * *

**_So…? How'd you guys like the update? Kind of short, but it's updated! Love you all!_**

**_~Moonfan4eva_**


End file.
